


Really Really Love You

by jakedillingerdeservesmorelove



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, brooke is a sleepy bitch, but not really, chloe has feelings, somewhat nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakedillingerdeservesmorelove/pseuds/jakedillingerdeservesmorelove
Summary: After a long night of sexy times in Brooke's bedroom, Brooke is ready to sleep but Chloe is ready to confess something to her best friend





	Really Really Love You

Chloe rolled off of Brooke, panting and out of breath while Brooke’s eyes started to droop. While it hadn’t been when they started, it was now pitch black outside and the only thing that lit up the room was Brooke’s cat light on her bedside table.  
“I don’t think I can ever cum again,” Brooke mumbled as Chloe lazily pulled a blanket over top of them. The brunette laughed and pulled the sleepy blonde into her side.  
“You say that now,” Chloe said, “but by the day after tomorrow you’ll be horny and begging for me to let you cum again.”  
Brooke hummed in response, knowing she was right, and wrapped her arms around Chloe.  
“It was worth it to break our record,” she mused moments later, softly kissing a part of Chloe’s neck. It was the only place she could reach without actually moving her head, but Chloe loved how it felt. So gentle and innocent.  
Silence fell over the two girls as Chloe stroked Brooke’s hair and Brooke entangled their legs. They were both a bit sweaty from their intense activity, but too tired to get up and do anything about it now. They’d both have a shower in the morning.  
“Brookie,” Chloe said, keeping her voice soft so she didn’t startle the drifting girl in her arms.  
“Hmm?”  
Chloe bit her lip, taking in the sight of her best friend beside her, eyes closed and cheeks still pink. It was a breathtaking sight she would never get used to, but always wanted to see more of.  
“I love you,” she admitted, feeling a type of nervousness she had never felt before.  
“I love you too Chlo,” Brooke responded nonchalantly, eyes still shut.  
“No,” Chloe said, “I mean I love you, Brooke. Really love you.”  
‘I love you’ wasn’t an uncommon statement for the pair, they’d been best friends for years after all, but for Chloe the meaning behind the words had changed. Or maybe she’d always meant it that way and hadn’t realized until now, but she needed Brooke to know. She needed her to understand just how happy she felt just hearing her name come up in conversation. How she wanted their friends who have sex relationship to be more. How she couldn’t go on another day without being completely honest because she had grown to hate lying and hiding things.  
“I know,” Brooke stated, nuzzling closer to Chloe, “I really love you too. I really, really do.”  
Chloe let out a sigh of relief, grinning to herself as she pulled Brooke’s comforter higher up their bodies, and pressed a kiss to Brooke’s forehead as the blonde was finally able to fully drift off to sleep.


End file.
